Mating season
by name-is-taken
Summary: It's mating season again, and Toothless still hasn't found a night fury what will he do. Smut indeed pairings are Toothless/? Rated m hope you enjoy


**So this is a bit different then normal, just in case this is not transformers this is how to train your dragon (httyd), I do not own anything in this as much as I wish I could, as such I make no money on this. Lastly I hope you enjoy! ... edit: my bad guys my autocorrect messed some things up didn't help I wrote this at 2am, went through fixed anything I saw sorry bout that, and here ya go.**

* * *

Here they were again, mating season, this season was great for dragons, well all but one, Toothless, being the last of his kind as far as he knew, this was his worst time. Toothless never had a mate so every year around now was bad for him. Hiccup always wanted to help his best friend, he just didn't know how to, besides searching for another night fury; and he isn't stopping now. "Come here bud" Hiccup said knowing this season was tough on him. Right as Hiccup was about to pet Toothless, Toothless pounced on him, and started licking him; just as he was saying "Toothless you know-" but he paused for a second, "you know what, go ahead," as his best friend kept licking him. Gobber saw this and said, "use protection," Hiccup got embarrassed by that comment, and an eavesdropping Stoick said, " thanks for ruining his mind," before laughing. "I know something that'll cheer you up; want to go flying bud?" Hearing Hiccup say this made him happily get up off him, then they prepared for flight.

* * *

As they were flying Hiccup asked if Toothless was ready, before unhooking his foot, and the two spiraled skydiving downwards towards the big ocean waves that are crashing upon the shore. While in midair; Toothless thought its be funny to lick Hiccup's face, and that's exactly what he did, this made Hiccup blush ever so slightly. Toothless out of nowhere sped up flying under him catching Hiccup, and flying over to a patch of trees, at first Hiccup was confused; then it hit him like a Viking's mace, this was exactly where they first met; "awww bud" he said realizing how long they've been together. we may have had a bumpy start but Toothless is my best friend, Hiccup thought to himself. Almost immediately after he thought that, Toothless tackled him down in a playful manner, smiling. "What're you thinking bud," Hiccup questioned. All he heard was a growl, but in reality Toothless was saying, "if only you could understand me, I could tell you so much, tell you how I feel." Somehow Hiccup managed to push Toothless off making him roll over as he scratched his friends underbelly which with how cold it was felt really nice for both of them. "I love you bud" Hiccup said smiling. Toothless roared eagerly and Hiccup thought he knew what Toothless said; but there was more, if only they were talking about the same kind of love Toothless thought. As Toothless was being scratched he thought of something, maybe if I kissed him he would know, as he saw him and Astrid kiss before. Then Toothless rolled onto Hiccup and licked him a few times but then slowly licked his lips, it's the best he could do for now. "Haha bud" Hiccup chicklled nervously as he didn't know what that meant, it was different from other times, this meant more he thought, but he shrugged it off for now, before they took off for home again.

* * *

Once they were home and lying in bed, Hiccup was restless still thinking about earlier, and what all that was about, whatever it was, was distracting him. Toothless had awoken about an hour after Hiccup fell asleep and even though they were in the same room, Toothless still felt sad, and lonely; well mostly just lonely, so he went and crawled up on to His humans bed and layed partially on Hiccup but mostly beside him. When mourning came around, Hiccup awoke to two strange things, his best friend on him, and a box of metal next to his desk. When he walked down stairs fibber said in a slightly mocking, and innocent voice "sleeping together are you," before laughing, that box is some reinforced steel plates, there's no room in the storage here and at the shop. Hiccup then looked over at the storage room which was overflowing and junk was spilling into the room. Stoick came in and said, "guess the pride of Berk needed some sleep, I was about to come get you." "Let's go bud; we're heading out," Hiccup said, as Toothless followed soon after.

* * *

After a while of flying, Toothless flew down to a small pond, and Hiccup knew what that meant, "you wanna go swimming bud?" All Toothless did was smile while he thought, finally compleatly alone, and wet, that thought made Toothless roar out a laugh. "What's so funny bud," Hiccup asked while petting Toothless, something in him went off and Toothless couldn't help but tackle him and lick his chest, Hiccup knew this was wrong but it felt good so he let out a moan when Toothless licked over his nipples. He knew there wasn't a chance in Thor's name he was getting Toothless off of him, so he said, "Toothless no." In his mind though Hiccup kinda liked it and wanted it. Somehow Toothless knew that and as Hiccup passed him to the water he licked his humans entire backside, right before he jumped into the water, and then Toothless followed him in, getting wet. (Not like that) "Toothless was that really necessary?" Before splashing some water on him," all he did was growl softly, then giving him a kiss again, well more of a lick, or a dragons kiss. "That's the second time," Hiccup said, "what's going on bud?" As he realizes it's mating season and Looking back, Hiccup realized Toothless was being more protective of him, and more affectionate towards him. Realizing this made him question something and blush, "do you love me," Hiccup asked shyly. Toothless's smile grew bigger then ever now that his human finally understood, and he nodded in agreement. "How does that even work? A human, and a dragon," was it even possible he thought. After they were done swimming, Toothless licked him a few times all over, as he said "let's walk home."

* * *

as they were walking, something hit him like a Vikings boat setting sail for war, the way Toothless was licking him earlier, how it's mating season, how Toothless in a way said he loved him, "does Toothless want me to be his mate!" Hiccup said out loud by accident, quickly covering his mouth. When Toothless hear s him say that his eyes widened so big, and he stopped walking, and starred at his human. Hiccup knew at that moment, that he should've waited, because Toothless was on him like a Viking at a feast on snoggletog. Toothless began with a barrage of licks that he knew wasn't ending soon. "Oh for the love of thor," Hiccup said as Toothless wasn't trying to take his clothes off, I don't know about this he thought, this is wrong, but even through all these thought he loved Toothless, am delighted hated seeing him lonely, and sad; especially around mating season. Even though everything told Hiccup this was wrong he kept taking his clothes off until he was naked standing infront of Toothless. All Hiccup knew is they were gonna be there for a while and the locking wasn't going to stop, at first Toothless licked his humans face gradually getting lower, licking his chest. Then when Toothless's tongue touched Hiccups member, he got arroused, but the dragon wasn't stopping there. Then Toothless saw an entrance, a hole, Hiccup's ass! Then he went for it licking it, it wasn't a good taste but he knew if he didn't this was gonna be harder on them, and more painful for Hiccup. This was definitely the start of something great, once he felt Hiccup's ass was wet enough he tried to lick himself but couldn't so Hiccup rubbed around his sensative spots and his huge 1 foot member slowly unsheathed itself, the sight of how big Toothless was, started to make him have doubts, but he couldn't do that to Toothless. Then Toothless pushed Hiccup on his hands and feet, and he mounted him; his giant member rubbing across his backside and he could hear Toothless groan in pleasure but that wasn't enough, after minutes of rubbing, Toothless shifted into a position where his member was hanging just below Hiccup's hole which was dripping wet in his dragons saliva. Hiccup was blushing being in the situation he's in, he's actually mating er being mated by his dragon, which he didn't know it was a lifelong thing. Then he lost all his train of thought as he felt his Jolene being penetrated by his dragon's rock hard member and he let out a moan of mixed feelings of pleasure and pain. Toothless didn't plan for this to actually happen but now that it is he wasn't planning on stopping either, and as Hiccup wasn't feeling pain anymore, Toothless pushed his member further into his human's hole, and they both moaned loudly, well Hiccup was more of a scream of pleasure, lead to they were far away so no one would see or hear them. After Toothless was fully inside of Hiccup, he started to pull out and slam back in his hole picking up speed with each thrust. Hiccup was moaning am deathly groaning with each thrust and as Toothless was reaching his climax he started growling More with more and more moans, then he pushed as far as he could, pushing his knot inside his human's hole getting it stuck as he moaned while releasing all of his seed inside Hiccups hole. After about ten minutes of Toothless being stuck inside of Hiccup's ass the swollen knot finally went down enough for him to pull it out, as soon as he did Hiccup fell down on to husband stomach, with seed leaking out of his ass, he said, "that was amazing, I need to rest now though" in his mind he heard a deep isk soothing voice that said "we're not done yet," he kneeboarding it was Toothless, who else could it be? "We just mated; now we have to finish, I must mark mark you as mine." Hiccup didn't know what he meant until he heard Toothless's retractable teeth, and he knew that if the mating hurt this was; well not sounding too good. "I know you're scared, but it must be done; I'll keep you safe while you heal," this reassured him, and he finally said go ahead, and with this Toothless sunk his teeth piercing Hiccups skin between the neck and the shoulder, on his right side, sealing him as Toothless's mate.

* * *

 **"You never cease to amaze me bud, thank you" (Hiccup, HTTYD)**


End file.
